Concerns Died Down
by yoho-hey
Summary: Drabble. Astrid hates to admit she is irritated by Heather's arrival, so Snotlout of all people decides to comfort her.


**It feels so good to start writing again! So here is a drabble that I wanted to get done before Heather arrives. Please note that this story isn't meant to be romantic, it's more of a friendship bond since I don't ship these two. Just to avoid confusion, if you don't know who Heather is, she's a new character in the series.**

* * *

If anything, Astrid was never the one to get upset over something so ridiculous. All Vikings were required to be tough and manageable, and she wasn't planning on breaking that rule any minute. Her mother always taught her to stay confident ever since she was a little girl. Normally, tough times wouldn't get to her considering she managed to stay as strong as she possibly could during her father's death, but the presence of a new arrival had her shattered.

Astrid spent an expandable time trying to put together the pieces and figure out why her emotions had been reached and violently pulled out of her cage of a heart. It was a shame for her to admit she was aware that it hadn't been the first time, although she partially knew why. Ever since the day she started becoming a friend to Hiccup her emotional and physical stiffness had crashed, and have been shattering much easier lately because of it. Not that it ever bothered her, or anyone else for that matter, but she noticed it.

Ofcourse she had felt the pain of being scared and worried on multiple occasions in her short lifetime, like when Toothless attempted to knock her off his back while she held on for dear life. She could also recall the moment she feared Hiccup wouldn't survive the kill ring with the Monstrous Nightmare, but now the thought of Hiccup made her stomach turn and sharply shift underneath her cold skin.

Why _now _did she choose to welcome herself to this harsh point? There must have been a valuable feature of Hiccup's that made Astrid feel like she had never been loved before she knew him and made her believe he was hers. The lack of falling for him all over again every time he presented her that warm feeling forced Astrid to plant herself near the sharp edge of a cliff, resting in the bold grass with her knees hauled up to her chin, hugging her own legs and staring in the distance before her.

She could feel the crisp breeze welcoming her, the wind brushing through the loose locks of golden hair streaming down the side of her face and slightly blowing them behind her shoulders. The sun was just beginning to die down, slowly making its way behind the horizon. Her sight was focused on the clapping waves below her, endlessly stretching out into the distance.

It was so quiet, so peaceful.

Deeply inhaling through her nose, she collapsed her eyelids shut, smelling the familiar scent of the salty water underneath her and escaped a heavy and soothing sigh. The girl couldn't remember the last time the world had seemed so calm, rather than planting pressure on herself to be the best Viking Berk has ever seen without serving time to enjoy the little things. Although that worry had been suspended for a while now, Astrid didn't know that it could feel evenmore relaxing now than it did yesterday.

She opened her eyes once again to reveal the thick ocean waves to her sight. It was truly one of the most beautiful locations she had been to. Berk didn't have very many places to go, and to Astrid, every area seemed like old news. But the cliffs had a truly incredible view that allowed the experience of sighting the admirable sunsets.

Astrid didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she enjoyed every second of the peace and silence that gave her all the time she needed in the world to think. Every troubling event in her life was centered to this moment, but only one topic managed to linger through her mind. She was fully aware of Heather's occurrence. How could she _not _be? But Astrid hated herself every time she admitted in her mind that she was bothered by her. She wanted to smack herself in the head for once again letting the issue irritate her, when she sensed the ruffling of the grass next to her.

Not an expression crossed her face considering she was completely careless about her surroundings at the moment, as she sensed the image of Snotlout inviting himself to casually sit on her left side, being careful to keep his distance at the same time since he knew exactly what Astrid would do if he didn't. But he failed to notice that she was careless. Although it didn't bother Astrid that he of all people had decided to sit with her, she barely twisted her head to look away.

Snotlout rested back on his palms and spread his legs in front of him, crossing one over the other without saying a word to her for he was aware of Astrid's worries and wasn't even sure if she wanted him there.

"Looks nice today," Snotlout finally broke the silence, gesturing with one hand towards the sun that was making its way underneath the horizon.

Astrid made no response, and instead just stared at the view before them, slightly tilting her head to the side and squinting her eyes as if trying to figure something out. "It's not every day you see the sun like that." Snotlout commented without looking over to Astrid, and instead glared out into the pleasing distance with a smile glued on his face.

"Yeah," Astrid finally spoke during a deep breath, trying to avoid Snotlout's sensing of her current sorrow which she was naive about the fact that he already knew clearly.

"So what are you doing out here?" Snotlout turned his head to focus on Astrid.

"Oh, I just had an exhausting day," She brushed her golden bangs away from her eyes. "Riding with Stormfly and all." Snotlout hardly nodded in agreement, although he knew exactly that that wasn't the case, but wouldn't mention it since she was most likely familiar that she wasn't the only one that knew the real reason that brought her out here.

Minutes had gone by without either of them saying a word, and instead just listened to the ocean waves clapping against the rocks underneath them. "So, why are you_ really_ out here?" Snotlout pushed off his palms and sat up straight, resting his hands in his lap, his voice sounding very considerate while surprisingly not trying to.

"Since when are you so concerned?" Astrid answered almost instantly.

"Look, I know what's going on."

"Then why did you ask?" Astrid snapped, her anger rising.

"To get you to admit it."

As she fell silent, the girl's tense expression had instantaneously dropped to a frown, unconcernedly trying to hide it. Snotlout smirked and breathed out through his nose, loaded with pride that he had got her to realize his point. Astrid sighed heavily and considered the depth of thought she had made to decide whether or not she should say anything. "Hiccup…" Astrid began, debating if she should bother to continue.

"Don't worry about it." Snotlout didn't give her time to finish her statement which was in a way saving her because he could tell she didn't even want to. "It'll die down."

Astrid looked over at him and squinted her eyes as she spoke. "How do you _know_?"

"This is my cousin we're talking about. He's too nice to leave you."

Astrid blinked towards the ground, developing more thought.

"I mean," Snotlout continued, causing Astrid to snap her head back up to look at him, waiting for what he has to say. "he's a _dork_ but," Astrid couldn't help but grin and escape a breath of laughter from Snotlout's choice of description. "He'll come back."

The grin remained on Astrid's face. "Yeah?" Her voice heightened.

Snotlout smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

**So I had a thought that Astrid would be craving some comfort during Heather's presence and for once Hiccup won't be there for her. In my opinion, I think Snotlout would be next in line. Please review!**


End file.
